The Clinical Core, based at the Seattle-King County Department of Public Health's STD Clinic at Harborview Medical Center, will recruit subjects as sources of clinical material and specimens for the studies of molecular immunology in syphilis and genital herpes. A designated mid-level clinician will enroll suitable subjects, collect the necessary clinical specimens, and arrange for prospective follow-up.